


Dominate Me

by Noelleian



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom!Wufei, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Sub!Treize, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleian/pseuds/Noelleian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei is accosted in the brig while being held prisoner by OZ and brought to Treize's personal chambers where he is given an offer he can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you like this little ficlet in all its pervy glory. 
> 
> There's a little D/s, but not too much. Some dirty talk, but I'm not really good at that so take it for what it's worth. For the sake of this story, the participants are of legal, consenting age.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own dirty mind.

The brig was cold, damp. Wufei couldn’t figure out the damp part. They were in space. It didn’t make sense. He leaned back against the wall and draped his arms over his knees. He’d been sitting there for what he guessed was a good twelve hours and no one had come to speak with him. No interrogations...nothing. He wondered if this was some new tactic they were trying out on the prisoners. Bore them into spilling the beans.

He tsked. Well, it wasn’t going to work.

He tried to ignore the rumble of his stomach and the dryness of his throat. Hopefully, they’d give him some water soon at least. He didn’t relish the idea of dying of thirst. How dishonorable. No, the only way to die was in the heat of battle, not of dehydration in some tiny OZ brig.

It _was_ tiny, too. He couldn’t even stretch his legs out all the way and they were beginning to cramp from his forced, curled up position. He took a steady breath through his nose and drummed his fingers on his opposite arm. If it was a wait-out they wanted, he was game.

Sometime later, he must have dozed off, the electronic hiss of the automatic door slid open, revealing the aristocratic commander, Treize Khushrenada himself. He stood tall, elegant, and handsome, gazing down his well-sculpted nose at the prisoner. Wufei knew that this man was used to being treated with respect, knew that his complete lack of an acceptable reaction would piss him off which was all the more reason to do it. Treize’s eyes were baleful, almost sour as they looked him over and Wufei snorted in derision. What did he think? That Wufei was going to scramble to his knees in supplication at the commander's mere presence?

_You’ve got another thing coming, pal._

Wufei stared up at him and blinked. His voice was hoarse with thirst. “Isn’t it a little beneath you to grace us lowly prisoners with a personal visit?”

Treize said nothing, didn’t even move, and Wufei’s feathers ruffled, flushing a little beneath the almost laser-stare.

“Well?”

Treize cocked his head, just slightly, his voice a low rumble, tinged with amusement. “I take it you don’t have much regard for authority.”

Wufei scoffed. “ _Whose_ authority? _Yours?_ ” He shook his head. “I don’t see much authority around here.”

To his surprise, Treize didn’t bristle like he thought he would. His lips curled up, a minute smile. It was almost patronizing and Wufei _did_ bristle.

Treize made a vague lifting gesture with his hand. “Come on. Up with you. We have much to discuss.”

“Where are we going?”

“Somewhere that we might have a bit more privacy to...chat.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.”

Treize’s eyes gleamed, the icy blue of a glacier on a cold, winter’s day. “You speak like you have a choice.”

Wufei glared. “Can I at least have some water when we get to...wherever we’re going?”

Treize’s head dipped slightly. “As you wish. You look like you could use a good meal as well.”

Wufei’s stomach loudly conceded that and he flushed a deep red in mortification when Treize chuckled. 

“Come.”

Against his better judgment, Wufei rose up onto his feet, stretching the cramps out of his legs and followed the commander as they walked through the winding corridors of the ship. He stared at Treize’s back and absently contemplated solving the world’s problems right then and there.

Treize’s head turned, not looking at him, but addressing him all the same. “I would not advise that.”

Wufei gave a start and then grumbled under his breath. Indeed. He _could_ take him out. For all intents and purposes, you do not turn your back on your enemy, but Treize was eerily confident and Wufei knew if he did strike now, he’d never leave the ship alive and he was more than willing to live to fight another day.

“There will be another time for that, my Dragon. You will have your chance at vindication.”

Wufei tensed at the nickname and spoke through clenched teeth. “Do not call me that.”

Treize’s voice was light, not a trace of apology to be found. “Very well.”

“Where are we going?”

They reached a set of double doors and Treize punched in a code in the keypad mounted on the wall, stepping back when they slid open. Wufei looked over the commander's shoulder to see a rather ornate sitting room with Victorian era looking furniture. He followed the man inside and stood in the middle of the room, glancing around. He noticed the large, four-poster bed in the corner, an elegant canopy draped around it and he realized with a start where they were.

_Oh, shit._

“Come...sit. Make yourself at home.” He pointed to a small table, loaded with silver-covered dishes. Wufei could smell the food and he had to exercise monumental restraint not to run over there and start gorging himself. He propped his hands on his hips and glared at Treize.

“How do I know it’s not poisoned?”

Treize actually rolled his eyes and stepped over to the table, lifting the covers off the plates. He used his fingers to pick up pieces of food off of each plate and stuck them both in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, his eyes focused on Wufei the whole time.

“See? Not poisoned.”

Wufei narrowed his eyes and walked over to the table, picking up a fork and stabbing a delightful-looking morsel of beef covered in what looked and smelled like cashew sauce. The implications of what he was here for momentarily pushed to the back burner until his ravenous hunger was addressed. He popped the meat into his mouth and tried not to groan in bliss. It was tender, juicy, and so delicious.

Treize was smiling at him. “You can sit, you know. Make yourself at home. I promise the chairs are not laden with poisoned spikes, nor will they break when you sit on them.”

Wufei shot him a glare and gingerly lowered himself into a chair, not quite believing him. He scooped up a forkful of rice and shoveled it into his mouth, washing it down with big gulps of ice water. Whatever Treize had planned, he would need sustenance in order to fight him.

Treize turned towards what looked like a powder room that offset the main suite. “I’m just going to slip into something a little more...comfortable.”

Alarm bells went off in Wufei’s head and he sneered at the man’s back. Like Hell, if he thought any funny business was going to be happening behind these doors, or _any_ doors for that matter. He stared holes into said doors as he ate, finally quelling the raging monster in his stomach and finished off the water, feeling much better now.

Treize emerged a few moments later in what looked like a short robe, or was that a smoking jacket? And, Wufei didn’t fail to notice, nothing else. The lapels were spread open across his bare chest. The length of the robe only reached mid-thigh and Wufei’s eyes were drawn to the long, powerful legs, lightly dusted with brown hair. He stood up from his seat, prepared to knock the man’s, likely expensive, teeth out should he try anything perverted. 

“Look, I appreciate the meal and all, but if you think I’m going to jump into bed with you -”

He stopped short when Treize draped himself across the bed, posing as if he was waiting for his portrait to be painted. He raised a brow at Wufei.

“Continue.”

“I -” What was he saying? Oh, yeah. “Then you can forget it.”

Treize ran a single finger down the royal blue coverlet and glanced up, his eyes almost coy. “Are you sure?”

Wufei paused, confused. He’d expected, if sex was what the commander wanted, that he would have found himself ravished...fucked. And he was bound and determined _not_ to get fucked.

Treize’s eyes gleamed in the low light of the room. He sighed, sounding almost disappointed. “I’m not a rapist, my dear Chang. I will not force you, but...I do have a request.”

Wufei narrowed his eyes, suspicious. “What request?”

Treize’s voice was soft, almost...submissive? “I want you to take me.”

Wufei choked on his tongue and squeaked. “Excuse me?”

Treize swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, his fingers toying with the knot of his belt. He pulled the sides of the robe open, baring his body, one side of the robe slipping down a broad shoulder. He looked almost demure, but his eyes were deadly serious. “Let me be frank. I want you to take me, ravish me... _dominate_ me.”

Wufei gaped, at a total loss. “Uh...” Of all things he might have expected in this, sometimes tumultuous, universe, this had never been on the list and that list did get pretty extensive, even odd, which only meant he must have stepped through a wormhole and into another dimension because this? This was just, as Maxwell would say, _bizarro_.

Treize tugged his robe the rest of the way off and leaned back on his hands, his thighs opened slightly, hard cock standing proud between them, arching towards his belly.

Wufei had to pick his jaw up off the floor. “Is this a joke? A trick?” He glared, suddenly angry. “Are you fucking with me?”

Treize looked a little surprised at his coarse language. “I assure you, this is no joke, nor is it a trick.”

“What’s the catch?” He glanced around the room. “You got hidden cameras in here?”

“Why would I do that?” 

Wufei looked at him like he was slower than a snail on a date. “So you all can laugh at me later?”

“With all due respect, I’m the one who will be dominated. Do you really think that’s something I would share with my men?”

Wufei paused. He had a point there. “You’re just going to attack me as soon as I go over there.”

“I assure you, I have no intention of attacking you. I was...rather hoping _you_ would do the attacking.” Wufei noticed the flush of red on his cheeks and realized this wasn’t as easy for the commander as he thought it was. There was a certain degree of humility in asking another man to throw you down and have their way with you. 

Then there was the burning question. “Why?”

There was a pleading edge to Treize’s voice. “Because I _crave_ it.”

“But why _me?_ ”

“You cannot deny we have a...connection of some sort and I -” He faltered, uncharacteristically. “I’ve been dreaming about this since I first laid eyes on you.”

Wufei couldn’t repress the rush of arousal at that, but...could he really _do_ it? His eyes traveled over the man’s body, his cock beginning to harden at the thought that he was being given a chance to dominate the OZ commander. Was this really happening?

He wasn’t giving in that easily though. He lifted his chin. “What happens if I do it? What happens if I don’t?”

Treize shrugged. “You’ll be released either way.”

Wufei glared. “Do you think I’m stupid?”

Treize glared back. “Do you think I would lie to you after all this?”

He paused, uncertain. Treize continued. “You aren’t obligated in any way, but...I -” He trailed off, words no longer coming to him. It was unbelievably charming.

“I’ll do it.”

Treize’s face lit up. “You will?”

“Yes. I assume you have protection? Lube?” _What the fuck are you doing, Chang? Have you lost your mind?_ His brain was screaming at him, but logic was lost to the heady throb of his dick as it pressed against his pants. He was more aroused than he could ever remember being at the prospect of fucking the commander, dominating his body. 

His shivered as he pulled his shirt over his head and his hands shook with adrenaline when he pulled the strings holding his pants up. They dropped to the floor with a soft _swish_ and his cock bounced, fully hard and twitching with arousal.

Treize scrambled over to the bedside table and opened the top drawer, fishing out a small bottle and a pack of condoms. Wufei snorted. Was this a normal occurrence, or was Treize really that confident? 

There was a few moments of tense silence as they stared at each other across the room. Wufei raised a brow wondering what was next before he realized Treize was waiting for him to make a move. _He_ was the one in charge here, despite being the prisoner.

His senses were on fire with the rush of power. It was heady, intoxicating. The fact that this man was willing to bow to him in submission, _craved_ it, like he craved power itself. That he was willing to offer himself up, willing to drop to his knees, so much so that he would practically beg the _enemy_ , of all people, to do it.

And with that, Wufei realized the responsibility he held in his hands. This man may have been the enemy, but he was trusting Wufei with something that was so achingly _personal._ And Wufei had the duty to handle this power with the utmost respect.

“Are there any rules I should be aware of before we start?”

Treize dipped his head in a nod. “Nothing permanent, nothing that would maim me, or threaten my life. And you will _not_ ,” the spark of the commander was back for only a moment, “Speak of this to anyone.”

Wufei nodded. He could do that. “Alright.” Another thought occurred to him, just at the last moment and he was glad he thought of it before they began. “What about a safeword?”

“Dragon.”

Wufei tensed a little at that and glared, but relented. “Fine. Let’s begin.” He pushed away the part of his brain that was questioning his sanity and snapped his fingers, ready to get this show on the road. “Come. Kneel.”

He swallowed down the shock as Treize actually _obeyed_ , a soft moan escaping his lips at the command. He slid off the bed and stepped towards Wufei who ticked his finger.

“Ah ah ah... _crawl_ to me.”

Treize’s cheeks flushed with mortification, but he dropped to his hands and knees and approached him, his bare ass swaying from side to side. Wufei bit down on a groan, arousal surging, deep and profound in his gut. He kept himself in check though as Treize reached him, stopping right in front of him, and waited for the next command. Wufei wracked his brain for what to do next. He lifted his foot off the floor. "Suck."

Treize's head immediately lowered, his lips brushing against the skin on top of Wufei's foot. He kissed it, reverently, as he made his way to the toes. Wufei wiggled them against his chin and hissed through his teeth when the commander's mouth closed around his big toe. The soft, wet suction was amazingly hot and he licked his lips as he imagined that same sensation around his cock. Treize suckled each digit, breathing softly through his nose, the occasional rumble emitting from his throat.

"Okay, that's enough. Up here." Wufei pointed to his groin and Treize instantly dropped his foot and surged up to bury his face between his thighs. Wufei smacked the top of his head. "Don't be greedy. You haven't earned that yet." Treize's head dipped back down, his hair brushing against Wufei's leg. He felt the soft touch of lips on his ankle which slowly made its up his calf. He kissed his way up Wufei's leg, his eyes closed as if he was worshipping at some divine alter. Wufei's muscles twitched at the almost tickling sensation, his breath coming hard once Treize made it to his thigh. The blue eyes glanced up in question and Wufei nodded.

"Go ahead."

Treize bent forward, his head dipping down and Wufei nearly lost it when those sinful lips closed around the tightened skin of his balls. His knees almost buckling when a wet tongue licked up the sensitive skin and groaned heatedly when he looked down to see one of his testicles disappear into the commander's mouth. He held it between his teeth, so gently, and suckled at it hungrily. He let go of it a moment later and took the other one into his mouth, giving it the same attention. Wufei realized he was really going to have to have an immense amount of self-control to keep from blowing a nut too soon.

Treize was looking timidly up at him, his lips wrapped around his testicle and Wufei wished to all the deities in existence that he had a camera because no way was he ever going to be treated to such a sight again. Even if he _could_ tell someone, which he wouldn't, no one would ever believe him. He reached down and brushed away a lock of brown hair that was covering one eye and smiled.

"You're doing well. Very good. Do you want to please me?" Treize nodded enthusiastically. "Speak!" 

Treize released his testicle and whispered, "Yes, Sir. I want to please you. I want to make you proud."

Wufei started a little at the use of 'Sir' and closed his eyes as the honorific sent shock waves of desire throughout his body. "Good. Now, suck my cock."

Treize's eyes glittered, lids half-closing and he hummed as he leaned forward, his pink tongue poking out between lips that were shiny, beginning to swell. He touched the tip of his tongue to the base of Wufei's erection and licked shyly up the shaft. Wufei watched with fascination as the tongue wrapped itself around his cock, those lips kissing here and there as he worked his way up to the tip.

"May I - may I hold it, Sir?"

Wufei nodded. "You may."

Treize's arm lifted and Wufei sucked in a sharp breath as warm fingers wrapped around his cock and that amazing tongue licked around the head, dipping into the tiny slit at the top. The teasing was nice, but Wufei was far beyond that. "I said, suck it."

He felt the hot breath waft over the damp head of his cock and then threw his head back in a deep groan with it was suddenly engulfed in wet heat. His inched his feet wider apart to give the man more access, his hands moving on their own accord, tangling in the sandy brown locks and pulling the commander's head closer. He glanced down to see Treize's lips coming to rest against his dark pubic hair, could feel the head of his cock brushing against the back of Treize's throat. He bit down on a shout as the man swallowed around him, then tried to pull his head back. Wufei loosened his grip to allow it, only slightly, and watched as his cock, now slick with spit, emerged from Treize's mouth.

His fingers curled into the hair again, pulling the commander's head back for more, his hips pushing into the hot mouth. He pressed his groin against Treize's face, hissing when he felt the man's gag reflex. He held him there until he heard soft, choking sounds, then pushed his head back so Treize could take a breath. But only for a moment before he pulled him back in, savoring the wetness of Treize's now overactive saliva glands, feeling the excess drool dripping down onto his balls. It was mind-numbingly erotic and he fucked the man's face all the harder. Treize took it all, groaning around the cock in his throat and sucking like he needed it to live.

Wufei could feel the tightening in his groin, was tempted to unleash it then and there. Wanted to see what OZ's high commander looked like with come all over his face. But, he was saving it for something even better. Something that made him shiver just thinking about it. He wanted to see his cock disappear into that muscular ass. Wanted to hear the commander keen and moan and watch him drool all over himself as he was fucked. Wufei quickly gripped the base of his cock and squeezed, desperate to ward off the orgasm that almost ripped through him at the mental image.

He pulled Treize's mouth off his cock with some effort and pointed to the bed. "Over there. I want you bent over that bed."

Treize nodded obediently and turned on his knees, crawling back towards the bed. This time, Wufei had a glorious view of his ass, including the tiny little pucker of his opening in between the meaty globes. He bit down on his tongue and squeezed his cock harder.

_Don't you dare come! Don't you want to sink your dick into that ass?_

He did. So bad he could taste it. Speaking of tasting. He was shocked at his own desires, the urge he felt to tongue that opening, to _taste_ it. Wanted to see Treize come apart while he was eaten out. He watched as the man reached the bed and glanced over at him for permission to stand. Wufei nodded and he got to his feet and bent at the waist, draping his upper half across the coverlet. He spread those sinewy thighs, his hole beckoning Wufei over. He walked with sudden purpose and dropped to his own knees, his fingers digging into the muscular flesh of the man's ass cheeks. He pulled them open and breathed over the twitching opening. Treize groaned loudly and thrust his ass back against Wufei's face and he smacked an ass cheek sharply.

" _Quiet_. Do not move."

Wufei's mouth watered as he eyed the whorled opening and without wasting time, he surged forward, wrapping his lips around it. His tongue licked and probed at it, feeling the creases of skin, the muscles parting to give him entry. Treize shouted, his hips thrusting back again and Wufei pulled away, smacking his ass even harder the second time.

"What did I say?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm sorry."

"Do that again and I'll stop."

Treize murmured another apology and forced his body to remain still as Wufei turned back to his task. He laved his tongue over the hole, feeling it twitch and loosen beneath his ministrations. He pointed his tongue and pressed it through the tight ring of muscle, wiggling it around. He could feel the tension in the muscles of Treize's ass as he strained and forced himself to hold still. He didn't cry out and Wufei could tell he was holding his vocalizations back with immense effort, only the occasional choking sound emitting from his throat. He licked and suckled and kissed at the opening, feeling the muscles relax and loosen around his tongue. His cock was screaming at him, begging him to sink it into that delicious ass and he finally decided to have mercy on it.

He stood back up, swiping the lube and condoms off the night table and tossed the condoms onto the bed next to Treize's elbow. He flipped open the cap on the lube and drizzled it over his fingers. His heart was pounding, the throb reaching his groin as he lowered his hand between those ass cheeks and watched with dilated pupils as his index finger breached the opening. The tight velvety heat enveloped his finger and he pushed it in all the way to the last knuckle. It felt absolutely incredible and he groaned, eagerly pushing his middle finger in next to it. Treize bleated, huffing against the bed, his legs shaking with the effort to keep from thrusting back on the probing fingers. Wufei smirked at the vision in front of him. This man who intimidated, terrified millions, spreading his legs and keening like a cheap whore for the enemy. 

It was beautiful.

This was one of those experiences Wufei would never forget and he knew he was going to be beating off to the memories of it for years to come.

He couldn't help but rub it in. "What do you want, _whore?_ "

Treize nearly sobbed into the bedding, his hips rolling against the edge of the bed to give his weeping cock some friction. He mumbled, almost incoherently, but Wufei thought he picked the murmur of, 'Fu' me', from between babbling lips.

"What was that? You need to speak clearly."

Treize turned his head, his face was flushed with arousal, eyes half closed. Wufei dug his fingers in, curling them just so and Treize sputtered with swollen, trembling lips, "Fuck me."

Teasingly, Wufei retracted his fingers, only slightly, just barely brushing against the man's prostate. "Are you _sure?_ "

Treize drooled on the bedding, his hips straining under the effort not to fuck himself on the teasing digits. "Oh, _yes_. Please, Sir...take me...I - I need it so bad."

Wufei pretended to be nonchalant despite the arousal that was practically bursting out of his skin with the need to plunder. "Very well."

He pulled his fingers out, ignoring Treize's whimper and grabbed the condoms, pulling one off the perforated line. He used his teeth to tear the package open and placed it against the tip of his cock. He unrolled it over the throbbing length, hissing at the stimulation. Treize was limp, huffing against the bed as he waited. Wufei drizzled more lube onto his hand and spread it over his erection, his eyes drawn to the twitching hole. He held his cock in his hand and pressed forward, circling the tip over the opening, then pressed forward, groaning as he watched it part to allow the intrusion. He unleashed a gutteral groan, staring with ravenous eyes while his cock disappeared inside Treize's body. 

Treize mewled against the bed, his fingers curling into the coverlet as Wufei's groin pressed against the firm cheeks of his ass. Wufei waited only a moment, then pulled his hips back, and thrust back in, slowly, carefully, feeling the give with each push as Treize's body accepted the invasion, loosening with each press inside him. His eyes were closed, mouth open, moaning softly every time Wufei's hips pressed against his ass.

Wufei established a moderate pace, groaning loudly at the tight suction as it pulled him in time and again. The sight as his cock disappeared into that masculine body was so incredibly erotic and he closed his eyes, trying to memorize it, wanting to never get that vision out of his head. He quickened his thrusts, his hips now slapping lightly against Treize's ass and he watched in fascination as the man's firm globes bounced with each collision. His fingers curled around the commander's hips, digging into the firm flesh, sweaty now with exertion. Treize hiccuped soft sighs against the bed, his moans matching Wufei's pace.

Wufei pulled out suddenly, slapping Treize's ass when he whined with loss. "Turn around. On your back." Treize immediately rolled over and spread his thighs wide in wanton surrender. Wufei growled and grabbed the man's legs and pulled his butt to the edge of the bed, pressing in between the 'V', his cock seeking that opening again. He found it and shoved back in. Treize howled, his back bowing at the sudden penetration. He tipped his head, neck arching, his mouth falling open. He uttered filthy moans as Wufei bounced his body across the bed. Wufei clutched the commander's thighs in his fingers and fucked him with vigor, welcoming the increasing rise towards his orgasm and relishing the sight of Treize being fucked into oblivion and obviously loving every second of it. His lips trembled, incoherent babbling drifting across the space between them.

"S'so...good. Oh _god,_ yes. Fuck me..."

Wufei fucked him harder, his eyes closing in bliss as Treize whimpered in the most erotically submissive way. "Fuck yeah...you like that? You like being fucked like a little bitch?"

Treize's head tossed back and forth on the bed. "Oh god yeah...I - I love it... _oh_...m'gonna come. Can I come, Sir? _Please?_ "

Wufei slapped his hips against the man's ass and growled. "You can come when I do. Not before."

Treize mewled and bit his lip, tamping down on his orgasm. It didn't matter anyway. Wufei was on the verge of losing it, riding the increasing waves of pleasure until they reached their peak. One more glance down between Treize's legs and it was over. His body tightened and he pressed his hips firmly against the commander's ass, shouting as his orgasm swept through him, spurting into the condom. He bowed his head, panting harshly as Treize let go, his ass clamping down on Wufei's cock as ropes of come shot from the tip of his dick, painting over his belly and chest.

Wufei hunched over him, breathing hard as he came down from his high, still feeling the fleeting contractions from within Treize's body. Treize was stretched out on the bed, his arms over his head and a satisfied smile on his face. " _Mmm_...that was... _incredible_."

Wufei had to agree. He hissed a little as his over-sensitized cock slipped out and he stared at the commander's opening that gaped a little, feeling another little surge of arousal at the erotic sight. He reached down and pulled the condom off, tying it tight and tossing it over his shoulder. Treize could take care of it. He extricated himself from between the splayed thighs and reached for his clothing, watching as Treize sat up and closed his legs. He moved slowly, languidly, and Wufei suddenly felt awkward all over again. Was he really going to be let go now?

Apparently so. Treize waved a hand at him in dismissal, obviously back to his old self now that his desires had been satiated. "You're free to go."

Wufei paused. "You think your men are just going to let me walk out of here?"

"I already told them you can leave." He curled up on the bed with his back to Wufei. "The code is 3753. Hit the lights on your way out."

Wufei snorted and finished dressing. He stepped over to the doors and punched in the numbers, sighing in relief as they slid open. He glanced back over his shoulder, taking in the curled form on the bed and scoffed at the rudeness. "You're welcome." He smacked the light switch, engulfing the suite in darkness and stepped out of the room. Some of the guards leered at him as he made his way back to Nataku, apparently under the impression that he'd just been taken by the commander. 

Wufei smirked, feeling smugly superior. If only they knew...


End file.
